


His World Named Moriuchi Takahiro

by Cocuke



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Bit of Toru's pervertness, Established Relationship, M/M, Toru's POV, about his world, beside this is about lovebirds, grammar mistake, nothing to tag, this fic is gifted to my special love, this is ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocuke/pseuds/Cocuke
Summary: "Only about Yamashita Toru and his secret world. The one named Moriuchi Takahiro."





	His World Named Moriuchi Takahiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_pathetic0524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/gifts).



He always loves those chocolate caramel eyes that stare deep into him, pull him inside like a magnet, trapped him and never let him out.

 

He always loves those full pink lips that pouted at him, whenever he did something which made the owner shouted “pervert” at him. One which he will happily savour everytime he had any chances.

 

He always loves those smooth skin, which will turn red whenever he bit them, leave his mark of ownership on them to show the world whose the owner of those belong with.

 

He always loves those pink nipple, daunting perfectly, still red after _milk session_ he did night before, part of his favorite night time that he spent with the owner. A secret he only share with him.

 

He always loves those round asses, both of them to be exact, cupped perfectly in his hands whenever he squeeze them, softly or not, while he admired the expression he got from his hand’s activity.

 

He always loves those fingers, slender and beautiful, just as the owner of them. Those which never fail to support him, intertwined with his, to guide him whenever he lost on his path.

 

But,

 

Above all those and another list he can add, he will tell you one that he loves most.

 

It’s _his voice_.

 

One enough to captivated him even at their first meeting. Him down there looking up at those voices which looking down, refuse to look up and show the world its beauty. One enough to make him labelled as stalker and even didn’t mind be the one when he knew he can got those voices.

 

For the band,

 

                        That’s what he said at first.

 

Though years from that he knew his heart had betrayed him.

 

Because "for band" suddenly became not enough reason.

 

"For him."

 

 _Only him_.

 

He is a greedy person.

 

 

 

He looked down at person beside him, still deep in his sleep. Didn’t even bother when he touched those smooth cheeks with his free hand, tracing beauty mark on it with his finger while he lay beside him. His other hand on his head, supported him while he admired how those body moved slowly as they breath. Remind him at their activity last night, far from what you can call slow. Wild, as those body above him, rode him and moaned his name with every breath it took.

 

Lips which called his name, his thumb brushed its bottom. Voice of band, their band, with their two families at first which slowly become bigger families of staffs and roadies after. He knew they will became big enough to make their dreams come true. He knew with his _families_ which he chose he will seize his dream. No doubt about that. Though, one thing he didn’t knew back then was he will got that voice for him. One which made him fallen enough and didn’t mind to be one.

 

He is a greedy person _indeed_.

 

Making his dreams come true wouldn’t satisfy him.

 

Making his dreams come true with his loved one right beside him, holding hand with him as they bowed together as gratitude at their audiences, at their fans, in their concerts is what he wants.

 

And he knew he will get it.

 

Looking down, he lifted those chin up as he kissed the full lips, whispered, “Good morning”, only for his special person. Smiling softly when he saw those chocolate eyes looking back at him, still half asleep and adorable as ever. Once more he took his privilage, savoured the same lips even before the owner could say something to him. Because today, this morning, he wouldn’t let it did anything, not before he said his confession. His good luck mantra to began his everyday when it’s only both of them, in their safe space, not giving spaces for anyone to enter.

 

Did you know,

 

“I love you.”

 

He is Yamashita Toru.

 

And he is the most fortunate person on earth.

 

Because he has the world for him.

 

Named “Moriuchi Takahiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet in AO3 \O/
> 
> Dedicated for my one and only love, Zen.


End file.
